Naruto Uchiha: Reincarnation
by GrimmyK9
Summary: 6 year old Naruto was abused by his mother until he runs away, but now she wants him. He makes it to the Valley of the End. Zetsu takes him to the Ghost of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, his grandfather. He has disappeared for 11 years. Now he comes back. He finds out his mother is obsessed with finding him and at the same time she developed romantic feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uchiha: Reincarnation

Hey Guys, I am new in writing fanfiction so cut me some slack. This idea has been itching at me for a few years so enjoy

Summary: 6 year old Naruto was abused by his mother until he runs away, but now she wants him. He makes it to the Valley of the End. Zetsu takes him to the Ghost of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, his grandfather. He has disappeared for 11 years. Now he comes back. He finds out his mother is obsessed with finding him and at the same time she developed romantic feelings for him too. Adding to the surprise, Kyuubi is a she and she wants to shake the world with him but not by fighting. Dark/Grey Naruto, Fem!Kyuubi, Ems, Rinnegan, Mini-Madara, Good-Madara, Uzumakicest, Lustful Kushina and Kyuubi. Naruto Harem

Character Description: Naruto Uchiha

Name: Naruto Uchiha

Rank: SS class Age:17

Codename: The Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha

Doujutsu: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan.

Ninjutsu: High Kage Level

Taijutsu: High Kage Level

Genjutsu: Mid Jounin Level

Kenjutsu: Kage Level

Bounty: 50,000,000 Ryo

Threat Level: Stay away if you can.

Personality: Cocky, sarcastic, cold and calculating anti-hero

Physical Attributes: Tall lean but muscular body made for high strength and speed. Elongated Teeth, Black Claws, slightly longer spines than normal, whites of the eyes are black. Eyes are a glowing a yellow but red when Sharingan is active.

Appearance: 6'1, Looks like Madara except with Glowing golden eyes, Tight black long sleeves shirt, sometimes Red Samurai armor, Claw gauntlets, Lower body armor and shoulder armor.

Weapons: Gunbai, 2 Scythes

"I can read!" - normal text.

" _I can read!"_ \- thoughts

" **I can read!"** \- Bijuu text

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Darksiders II

 **Chapter 1: The Legacy**

 _~ Story Start ~_

A boy's most important part of his childhood is having parents. Not for 6 year old Naruto, a little boy with a healthy pale complexion and black-bluish hair. He is the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki. 6 years ago that the Kyuubi attacked and almost desolated Konoha. Thanks to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, his Father, that Konoha is still there. He sealed it into his own son, Naruto using a powerful fuuinjutsu; The Death Reaper Seal by sacrificing made Naruto the weapon of Konoha. Kushina didn't trust the seal even though she is an Uzumaki seal Master. She knew that the seal that she had was different so she presumed that Naruto is the Kyuubi in Human skin. She is distraught over the loss of her husband and takes out all her anger on Naruto. When he was 4, she tried to kill him by throwing him into a lightning storm thinking that the Hokage would think that it's an accident. When he was thrown outside the house, he banged and scratched at door but she wouldn't open. His screams, shouts and cries fell on deaf ears. Now he is panicking. " _What am I going to do?! I'll die out here!"_ He spots a tree near him but as he runs as fast as he can on his little legs; out of all chances, he gets struck by Lightning! Kushina watches as that happens thinking to herself, " _Finally, the demon will die and I can avenge my precious son and Minato."_ All Naruto feels is overwhelming pain and sees black. As the Pain continues he fell extreme pain in his heart and his eyes. His heartbeat increases dramatically. After a few seconds later it stops. He's lying on the ground with red electricity buzzing around him and blood seeping out of his half way open mouth. His eyes are burning, he feels his bones and muscles growing larger, heavier as his body is enveloped by blood red energy of the Kyuubi. Kushina enraged that the lightning strike didn't kill him. In blind rage she went and grabs her Katana and rushes outside and sees Naruto twitching on the ground and bleeding. She couldn't take it and plunged her sword on his seal where the Kyuubi is bound. Naruto feels cold steel cut through his gut, then the pain hits him **hard.** He screams and yells as the pain 's unconscious body is taken to the hospital to recover as Kushina is dragged away by the ANBU.

When Sarutobi heard about this he was truly saddened by the news. "Minato, I hope that you can forgive me for what has happened today…" Then he goes back to his tiring job of paperwork. " _Oneday I will triumph over you paper work! Muah haha ha ha ha!"_

~ _Time-skip no jutsu~_

"Ah!" Naruto wakes up in a cold sweat while breathing heavily. Naruto looks around, "Great, I'm back in the hospital! Wait! I should've been dead! I should be looking like a charred piece of wood!" Naruto walks to the mirror and sees himself but not what he expected. "What the hell happened to me?!" He sees golden eyes with the whites, black! The iris a dark gold starring back at him. Two Fangs are jutting out from his upper lip. His hands are slightly larger and they have black claws at the end of each finger. He also notices that the clock says one in the morning but he still sees pretty well, which means he has night vision. " _Wow these improvements are really helpful, maybe all of these new characteristics are from that Blood red Chakra! To be honest I really don't care right now cuz' I hate hospitals!"_ Naruto makes his way to the window then he climbs out and heads off to the streets.

After a bit of aimlessly walking around, he finds trouble! "Now Where do you think your going demon?!"A drunken villager said. " _Oh no, not another beating!"_ The villager is joined by others as they proceed to beat to a inch of his life. He was just outside of the gate of the Namikaze Clan Compound, his mother watching from the window with a bottle of sake. After they left he passed out in front of the gates, Kushina dragged the boy by the right leg into the house, into his room, on his floor and slammed the door.

~ _Time-skip no jutsu~_

He woke up on the cold hard floor of his Spartan room, by the Sun's alignment, it's 7am; Which means that Kushina is out shopping for groceries and having fun with her friends. Now he had to hunt himself some breakfast because Kushina never gave him breakfast. After breakfast, Naruto was cleaning the kitchen floor for two hours. As he was finishing up, Kushina comes to find him at the kitchen. She kicks him in the ribs, "Why didn't you clean the bathroom?!" "I'm sorry, I was cleaning the damn Kitchen floor!" She stomped on his head, "Don't you show me any attitude demon-scum! Just go to your room you ungrateful piece of shit!" Naruto goes to his room and cries. "Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have been born, not even my own mother loves me…" He reflects on his life and sobs even more. You know what?! I'm leaving this place I refuse to stay where my childhood was stolen from me. I'll just live by myself in the Valley of the End, that place is filled with the basic necessities to live off from." He packs everything for the long journey, then he waits until nightfall to leave.

It's Midnight and Naruto Rises, he grabs his belongings and heads downstairs only to see his 'mother', Kushina Uzumaki. "Where are you going!" "I'm getting the fuck out of this Hellhole! I hate you and this pathetic village! You ruined my childhood and Everything else! You couldn't even trust your own husband after he died sealing the Kyuubi in me. You couldn't even see me as your son! I Truly hate you Kushina Uzumaki you sick bitch! " She was beyond stunned. Those words pierced her heart. It made her acknowledge who she has been abusing and hating; that brought tears to her eyes. She finally understood what that boy in the front of her is, her son; whom she abused and called a demon for years. She went to hug him with a sad smile and sobbing, "I'm sorry son, please don't go! Please, one more chance! I promise to love you! Please!." "No! It's too late! I'm leaving even if I have to kill myself!" She Cries even harder and runs to hug him. He takes a few steps back. He fears that she is trying something new. He might die this time. "Get away from me!" He barked out but Kushina went to grab him, but he yelled, "Get. Awayyyyy!" Kushina blew back by an unknown force! His golden eyes bled red then one, two, three tomoes appeared surrounding the pupil, however the pattern changed into three pointed scythes with a ring inside surrounding his pupil, the eyes almost looked like the eyes reflected the person's soul… Death And Despair;the Mangekyo Sharingan. He unleashed a skeletal beast at her. The beast threw Kushina way like a rag doll. Blood came out of his eyes then the beast disappeared. "I've got to get the hell out of here!" Kushina watched her baby boy run away while she is coughing blood on the floor. "NARUTO!" She broke down sobbing repeating what have I done to herself.

To the naked eye, it would seem as if there was a blur of black but it's actually Naruto. _Why does it seem like I'm like the wind?_ Naruto's eyes widen and he stops. "Holy shit! I have super speed!" Naruto speeds out of the village in the direction of The Valley Of the End.

~ _Time-skip no jutsu~_

It's been 4 days. The old monkey sent out the ANBU but they haven't come back yet. Naruto has finally has made it to the Valley of the End at nightfall. Then Naruto saw Hashirama Senju's and Madara Uchiha's Statues with a huge waterfall separating them. "Well, what to do? Looks like we gotta take a swim." When he got to the shore he immediately started a fire and caught some fish to eat After a dinner, Naruto climbed on top of Madara's statue's head to go to sleep. A weird humanoid creature appears out of the head. "Lucky Me! Looks like I found a test subject!. I really didn't want to go to Konoha. " He picked up the sleeping boy and disappeared. He arrived in the inside of a giant cave. There was an old man using a scythe as his cane sitting on a solid rock throne.. "Zetsu, you found a test-subject?" "Yes I did. He looks a lot like you though, he has the same facial structure, and the same eye creases..." "Then, test his blood and my blood for a match."

 _~Time skip no jutsu~_

"Hmmm, feels like a bed… wait! Where am I? I'm on a bed?! NO! She isn't supposed to find me!"He looks around but finds himself in a very **large** cave. "What the…?" Now Naruto was royally confused, he was sleeping on top of Uchiha Madara's head but now he is on a bed! "Uzumaki Naruto, you are?" Naruto sees an old man with a scythe so he thinks Shinigami-Sama. "Shinigami-Sama… Well, at least I left the world of the living, now I can finally have some peace. " "I am not the Death God Child, I am the ghost of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara!" "Damn… I ain't dead." "Wait, you believe me? Madara asks. " There is a giant nine tailed fox sealed in my gut so it's not surprising that there is someone alive who is has 3 digits in age." Madara sweatdropped. "Ok, let's get to business Madara-sama, so why have you brought me here?"Naruto asked. "Well, Zetsu found you. Zetsu get over here, Zetsu say hi." "Hi." Naruto was creeped out. He had never seen anything like him! Half of his body is black while the other side is white, he also has yellow orbs as eyes kinda like himself. "Woah, wasn't expecting that."Madara quirked an eyebrow then sighed. "Naruto, I have tested your blood and my blood as it appears… your my Grandson.." Naruto blinks and blinks again. "How is that possible?!" Madara sighed, "Well your mother is my daughter."Naruto's eyes widen,"What!? Are you kidding me! Just kill me already I don't want to live anymore!"A single, silent tear fell from Madara's eye's. "No, I can't hurt you. You are my last living legacy that he truly knows pain. I see you, not a mass of Chakra." Naruto broke down and Hugged Madara as hard as he can.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi has been watching Naruto's whole life but he Surprised her twice. First, he has a fully matured Sharingan, which goes on to be the Mangekyo. Then, it turns out that he is the grandson of her most hated enemy, Madara Uchiha. " **Well this kid is interesting, so powerful yet so young. He will be a fine man when he grows up! He is perfect! I will make him mine and mine only!** " Naruto Sneezed and thought," _Who is thinking about me_?" Madara quirks an eyebrow. "Naruto, starting today, you will be gone for eleven years and that's all I've got left in me. I will train you to harness your great speed, strength, agility, and reflexes. I will train you in every art of the ninja way. I will make you stronger than me!" "Yes Grandfather." "Naruto, do you know how to mold chakra?" "Well, yes because I stole some books from the library to show me how." Madara was impressed. It's not everyday you hear that a child bypassed Shinobi's guard. "Okay then this will be easier. Naruto Push some chakra into your eyes." Naruto pushes chakra into his eyes. Madara watches in amazement as three tomoes appear into little Naruto's eyes but his mind was blown when three scythes replaced the tomoes and a ring surrounded the pupil. Madara never expected to see the Mangekyo! " _This is interesting, I can already tell he's going to be stronger than me by leaps and bounds!"_ Madara thought. "I originally planned to seal all bijuu's in the Juubi's husk, which you see behind my stone throne. After the sealing I would be the Jinjuriki for the Juubi making me the Sage of the six paths because of my already gained rinnegan. Then I would have the power to cast an infinite illusion over the moon. A place where there is no hate, war and death. Infinite Tsukuyomi. But I found out that if I did that, the whole population would be decimated. I trained this boy named Obito to carry my plan. I wanted peace but this is extinction of the human race… I don't want to be a part of that. He will try to carry out the plan but I request you to kill him." "Alright Grandfather." Madara smiled."Alright, let's get your tortur- I mean training started!" Naruto's eyes widen." _Kami, help me survive!"_

 _~TIme skip no jutsu~_

It has been 11 years since Naruto met Madara; his Grandfather. A lot has changed during that time, Naruto became everything that Madara is and went beyond. Naruto's Hatred burns with power and rage. He is more cunning and more ruthless than Madara. He is more powerful than his Grandfather. Madara couldn't be any prouder than he already is, his pride is Naruto. Madara now considers Naruto as his son and Naruto considers Madara as his father. Madara has died and naruto has the eyes , now Naruto has the EMS. Naruto also obtained the Rinnegan after extreme stress. His hatred for Kushina has diminished but he doesn't care about her in any way anymore. Naruto has set the Kyuubi free to it's own realm but he still never found out that Kyuubi is a woman.

 _~In Konoha~_

It's been 11 painful years since Naruto left and Kushina is still heartbroken. She hates herself for what she has done to drive him away. She abandoned her own room and went to Naruto's room. She sleeps in his bed. She even made a large stuffed toy that resembles little Naruto to help her sleep at night. 2 years ago, she understood that she loved him, even though she is his mother. She waits every day at the gates to see if he is coming but he never does, but today she will see her runaway son whom she loves dearly.

~ _Naruto~_

Naruto is walking on a trail heading to Konoha, the very village he hates. "Looks like I'm back…" Kotetsu and Izumo, also known as the eternal guards are guarding the Village door like usual. Kotetsu sighed, " Dammit! Please something happen! Anything!" Izumo's eyes widen, "Dude, your awesome, someone is coming!" They see a tall hood and cloaked figure in front of them. "Halt! State your name and Business!" Naruto smirks, "I would like to be a Shinobi to Konoha and my name is… Uchiha Naruto…" Naruto takes his hood off, and he walks in through the village gate. Kotetsu and Izumo are frozen stiff. He is met with a surprise… his oh so loving mother is there in front of him. His eyes widen, his EMS comes out. He snarls. His eyes are spinning madly.

~ _Kushina~_

When she saw the gates opening she got really hopeful. "Maybe today is the day I can have my baby back! I can nurture him, I can now finally show the love I showed him before!" She saw Naruto come in… She was thinking things a mile a minute while blushing. _"Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh! Kami has heard my pleas! He's right there standing in front of me! He is soooo handsome!_ " When he sees her, his Sharingan comes out and it has a new design and it's spinning wildly. Kushina takes a step forward towards him.

~ _Normal View~_

Naruto is puzzled" _Why the hell is she blushing? Better question is, What the fuck is she doing here?!" "_ What the hell you want Lady?! He yells out. She steps forward. He growls. Kushina grins big and runs up to and hugs Naruto but Naruto isn't pleased. He pushes her off, " What the hell is wrong with you?!" Keep away from me woman." Then his EMS spins faster, then he gets sucked into a swirling void… He is gone. "Noooooooo! Naruto! please don't go away from me again!" Kushina broke down crying. Naruto appears behind Sarutobi in his office. "Hey old man, how you doin'?" Sarutobi remembers that voice but he never thought he would hear it ever again. "N-Na-Naruto?" Naruto smirks. "Yeah it's me old-man, I see you're still in the chair. No successor yet?" "No, I see you've grown into a fine man. So how are you doing my boy!" "Pretty good I do say, lived on bounties and all that." "Good, good, so could you tell me how you have the sharingan?" "Right to business are we? Sorry old monkey, that's a secret to be revealed later. Now let's get to business. I want to be a shinobi for the leaf." Sarutobi smiles." I am glad to hear that! Naruto, will you be joining the uchiha clan?" "No, I find no need since there is just an arrogant and foolish child left. Therefore I will not join the clan nor will I teach him." Sarutobi almost burst out laughing. "Well then here is your headband-"Then the door swung open and Kushina walked into the office. "Naruto! Hokage-sama, please explain to Naruto that I want him back!" "Come on Naruto, give her a chance. Will you?" " Did she give me a chance? Did she ever care about me? Never. Therefore I will **Never** give her a chance!" "Please Naruto! I'm Sorry for what I did. I truly am! Please!" " **Never!** And Sarutobi? Check the Bingo book, pg 53." Naruto was sucked into the swirling void of Kamui. Sarutobi gets out his Bingo book and flips to page 53, his eyes widen. "Let me see!" Yelled Kushina. "Goodness… he surpassed his father…"

Name: Naruto Uchiha

Rank: SS class Age:17

Codename: The Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha

Village: Unknown

Doujutsu: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan.

Ninjutsu: High Kage Level

Taijutsu: High Kage Level

Genjutsu: Mid Jounin Level

Kenjutsu: Kage Level

Bounty: 50,000,000 Ryo

Threat Level: Stay away if you can

Sarutobi is extremely worried now. Kushina put a hand to her mouth. " _My son is the most dangerous shinobi now, I'm so proud of him!"_ Just then Naruto comes out of the Kamui. " Old man, I'm taking that old apartment in the redlight district. See ya" Kushina smiled deviously. " _Tonight I am going to show him love, then he will love me."_ At the apartment Naruto was unsealing his furniture. He put up steel chains to hold up his red samurai armor. He put his weapons down in a corner. Naruto walked out of his apartment into the streets. He never noticed someone's gaze on him. That someone is the Hyuuga princess, Hinata Hyuuga. "Naruto?" Her eyes widen. She chases after him and keeps yelling at him. "Naruto!" Naruto pauses because he heard his name, he turns around only to be glomped by a beautiful purple haired girl. "Hinata…"

 **OK First chapter is done. Next update will be coming in September.**


	2. Author's Note: Rewrite

Wow… What have I written? I completely forgot about my own fanfiction but now I regret this. The idea was great... it was like a diamond in the rough. This entire idea needs a refinement, a rebirth, a….a rewrite!. I wrote this so long ago. I thought this was great but the grammar, spelling mistakes, and how the story progressed was just wrong. I need all of you to help. When I make any of these mistakes again, please I beg you, please tell me what I did wrong. I don't want the story to go as fast it went. I admit that the story went too fast, and I also admit I have issues with time skips…-_-'. Now I will respond to the Reviews left by you extremely patient and understanding people (everyone tbh) because… well think you deserve it especial how you all were able to tolerate me of all people. I treasure each and every single review because all of them helps and in some way, even the flames help. I appreciate the nearly nonexistent amount of flames in here.

Kami no Blaze- I'll try to fix plot cuz it doesn't always add up but thanks for the compliment.

Tsukoblue- Sorry about the gaps.

Nynrahghost- I know it is poorly written, I am sorry for it and I will fix it. I know I fucked up the characters so I'll try not to make them too OC like.

Fox Anbu Assassin- Yeah I realized that too late I will try to rectify that.

Naruhina 123- Thanks. I mean it.

Arc of Change- Thanks and cool Username

Im Leaving Fanfic- uhhh… cool story bro. But thanks for the feedback.

Macca123- Yeah I agree, to straight foreward.

Shihounin Shunshin- I plan to tweak that a bit

WindyCitySlayer1- I will

Shadowninjamaster- Really? I thought it was rather short XD.

Stratos263- Consider Danzo dead

Darkmaelstorm456- What about waiting for a rewrite?

willow 1996- Update is on it's way!

WTFdid ijustread-It was a bit fucked up. XD

Keyshawn9811- This one is for you man.

Maelstorm of the Nine- Thanks for being interested.

jh831-I know. I was being unintentionally idiotic

Gold Testament- That was going to be revealed later on actually.

Kizouku Monkey D Luffy- Sorry XD

Desdelor97-Thank you And I will keep up the work

S.P. Roy- I'm disappointed at myself so I understand

Killer4853- Facebook?XD

Gemini-Spark- Don't you worry my good fellow! They are all coming! ( HA! *coming* XD XD XD)

GentlestCobra2- Rewrite is on the way

FairyTail-Narutofan236- Thinking of making a Fairytail and Naruto Crossover.

Sin Ouroboros- I like the enthusiasm!

.37- I will go onward!

Mr. 666- It is now happening.

YamiKitsune67-I share your thoughts with the timescapes. Please help me out with those. Also Naru Kushi is my favorite pairing out of all pairings!

Crystalbullet-I wont give up on this!

PouyaFreydooni- I like your thinking style bro! XD XD XD

HitmaN007-Thank you very much.

The Demonic WereWolf King- Sorry. Me and my derpy self.

Dragonfan6- All those missing infos will be fixed in the rewrite I swear. If everyone suggests a character then yeah I will be opening polls.

U suck- no comment

BartWLewis- And I said, "Let there be more!"

Polo- Chill kidding XD. But Thank you so much for the awesome comment. I swear I will fix this and rewrite and upload. I appreciate you taking time to read this and I am deeply sorry for being an idiot.

Simon D. Uzumaki- I understand that I have overlooked many faults. If I ever ask for a bit of help and proofreading, will you help? You don't have to, but I'm just asking.

Mr. Sora- Don't worry about that

Lombrexx- I abandoned this when I had writer's block. Thank you very much

Mr 2 guys- Rewrite is pending.

This Fanfiction will stick around if you do want to read it but WONT be updated. Instead, it will be rewritten. You guys are the reason I came back. Thanks

Sincerely,

GrimmyK9


End file.
